


The Point of No Return

by kyloswhores



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Choking, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Force Choking (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Slapping, Smut, spitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloswhores/pseuds/kyloswhores
Summary: A young woman is taken from a bounty hunter by the First Order to be used as a sex slave. From the start, she becomes obsessed with the alluring Kylo Ren, and he may be obsessed with her, too...but for what reason?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/You, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. cantina

Despite the strange tension hanging in the air, Maeda stood straight as an arrow next to her master’s arm chair. Her fingertips gently supported the tray he kept his drink on. He fingered the end of the chain around her neck nonchalantly as he engaged in conversation with the other bounty hunters. Occasionally, he’d toy with her long hair —turn to her — and she would laugh with them until he looked away again. This was their usual afternoon at the cantina, and there was not much outside of this life of servitude Maeda knew. 

However, she did know that the cantina felt different than usual. The chaotic atmosphere was muted to nothing compared to the buzz of dread hanging in the back of her mind. 

She turned and looked to her master, a big brute of a man too deep in his own conversation to notice her. She silently wished she knew how to explain to him how bad she felt. How she saw people in strange uniforms she had never seen before. How the menagerie of creatures in the cantina were shooting each other sideways glances. How something deep inside of her was screaming that they needed to get out of there. 

In the midst of her thinking, a loud rumble shook the entire building, casting a hushed silence among the patrons. As the dust settled, panic ensued and the collection of creatures scrambled to get out of the collapsing building. 

“W-what’s going on?” Maeda shouted. 

There was no answer, as her voice was muffled by the screaming stampede exiting the cantina. Faintly, she could hear what could only be blasters firing. 

“What’s going on?” She shrieked louder. 

“It’s the first order” the bartender replied, making sympathetic eye contact with her as he ducked under the counter.

She didn’t know what the first order was, but she was scared. 

Maeda didn’t notice her master’s drink — and the tray — were now at her feet. But, She did notice him tying her chain firmly to the arm chair. 

“you’re leaving me here?” She asked, frantically trying to meet his eyes through his helmet. A beam fell from the ceiling inches from her body. 

He sighed and put his hand on her face. 

“I’m sorry, girly. They’ll kill me. But they won’t kill you” 

He grabbed his blaster and ran out of semi-destroyed cantina. He didn’t look back, and she never saw him again. 

Alone for the first time in her life, Maeda cowered next to the chair. With a few more shots from a blaster, the screams went chillingly silent and nothing but fear hung between her and a few other stragglers. 

Her breathing hitched as a rumble of foot steps made its way into the destroyed lobby. Peaking over the chair, she saw two lines of storm troopers, clad in white armor with blasters in hand. In between them was a large, black, looming figure. 

She gasped at the sight of him. Never before had she seen a man so intimidating, so powerful. She was terrified. 

The group marched into the middle of the room before stopping to investigate. 

“well” the figure said in a low, droning voice, “show yourselves”. 

She looked around at the others hiding, none of them moved an inch. Poor Maeda, who had learned the hard way to follow orders, stood up slowly. She crept as far from the chair as her chain would allow until she stood 10 feet in front of the supreme leader. There was a deafening silence as she moved. Her thin frame trembled in the dim light. 

Taken aback by her presence, the storm troopers looked at each other and she could hear them muttering. The figure waved his arm and they instantly stopped. She swallowed hard. He began to approach her.

As he moved closer, she studied him as much as possible. He was at least a foot taller than her. He was probably human based on his build. It wasn’t until he was 3 inches from her that she realized he smelled like fire. Other than that, he was an enigma. 

“you were left here. As an offering.” He stated matter-of-factly. 

His bluntness shocked her. She stared up at him, wordless, not daring to reply. She had never considered that the master that had so kindly taken her in would leave her as a offering. A gift. For a stranger no less. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. 

Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist, eliciting a gasp from her and examined them before releasing her. 

“No branding. Get her on the ship” he said, disregarding her.

A storm trooper ripped her chain right off the chair and grabbed it. Another came up and grabbed her arm. 

“Brand her, sir?” One asked coldly. 

He hesitated a moment 

“No” 

The two began marching her towards the ship. 

Walking with them, for a moment, Maeda wasn’t afraid anymore. But, when she looked back and saw a blinding red glow followed by a crescendo of screams from the others, fear overcame her again.


	2. don’t worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeda adjusts to her new life as part of the first order as the day’s events plague her mind. But will she ever see the masked figure again?

the storm troopers were gentler than she expected as they walked her into the large imperial ship. The walls inside were black, cold, and sterile. The silence of the facility juxtaposed against the chaos she had witnessed at the cantina left a ringing in her ears. 

Marching through the halls, Maeda’s cheeks burned as she made eye contact with the highly specialized personnel. They were cold, serious, and were covered in a dignified black uniform. In contrast, Maeda was in a purple bra and panties with nothing but a sheer black robe to cover her. 

With every passing man, reality hit her a little more. She knew why she was there. These were the men that would be using her. She thought of the figure from the cantina and wished she’d see him coming down the hallway. 

Eventually, the trio stood in front of large hydraulic doors which opened at the touch of a button. One of the troopers removed the chain from her neck and shoved her in the room. She was terrified again. The doors closed behind her. 

Maeda’s fears subsided as she looked around the room. It was average sized and black with two bunk beds on either side. However, there was something that made it different from the rest of the ship. It smelled strongly of flowers and there were broken mirrors hanging haphazardly above the two night stands, both of which held an extensive collection of makeup. Above each bed, there were various book pages, pictures, and other clippings hung on the walls. The floor was strewn with personal effects. 

Perhaps most strikingly about the room, there were three other girls in it. They all sat on one of the top bunks and stared down at her with wide eyes. 

“H-hi?” Maeda whispered. 

A pale, red-haired girl jumped down off the bed and got in Maeda’s face, examining her. Shocked, Maeda backed up against the door. The girl grabbed her wrists and examined them. Maeda wondered why everyone kept doing that to her. 

“Hmmmm” the girl hummed and released her wrists, “interesting”. 

“What’s interesting?” Maeda asked. 

“Nothing, I guess...Welcome to the first order! I’m An’ya!” The girl said, so enthusiastically and robotically Maeda almost laughed. 

“Maeda” she replied, nodding. 

The two other girls jumped down from the bed and Maeda felt relieved as she realized none of them were wearing much clothes either. Other sex slaves, she hoped. 

The four talked for a while. They talked about their pasts, about boys, and their lives as First Order sex slaves. An’ya, Maeda noticed, talked the least about her own life. 

“So...where were you before this?” One of the girls asked Maeda.

“Well...when I was young I was a poor laborer. A slave” she felt loneliness consuming her as she desperately tried to remember her family. 

“Uhm....a bounty hunter took me and, well, he said he liked me so much he decided to keep me!” She explained. 

The girls nodded. 

“But...I never did find out why I had a bounty on me. Somehow, it makes me feel special” she finished.

The girls smiled at this. 

“You probably didn’t” An’ya said bluntly, a twinge of jealousy in her voice. 

The girls looked at her in shock. 

“He was probably just trying to make you feel better because he kidnapped you” she spat, climbing into her own bed and closing her eyes. 

Maeda looked helplessly at one of the other girls.

“You...know those guys never turn down bounty money...” the girl said sympathetically. 

This fizzled the conversation as the girls climbed into their own beds, leaving Maeda in a bottom bunk across from An’ya. 

“Don’t worry about her” the girl above Maeda assured her. 

Maeda’s eyes blinked closed. She was exhausted from the events of the day that kept replaying in her mind. 

The collapsing building. The bartender. The storm troopers. Her master. 

The fact that she somehow knew something bad was going to happen. The fact that she wondered if this was even bad at all. 

The figure. His presence. The warmth of him next to her. She couldn’t stop wondering what he actually looked like. Clearly human, clearly huge, clearly strong, and yet his appearance was unclear to her. Despite what he had obviously done to the others in the cantina, she imagined he had kind eyes, kind hands. That he’d regard her with kindness if they ever met again. She also imagined that he’d be rough, violent, primitive. 

She wondered if she could get away with touching herself with the other girls in the room. She eventually decided she could.

Not long after each girl fell sleep, the doors slid open and piercing white light poured into the room. 

“The new girl’s presence has been requested” a monotone voice said. 

Maeda didn’t move. 

“by...who?” She asked, shocked by her own bravery. 

The voice hesitated. 

“Kylo Ren”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, the smut is coming soon. This is just necessary world building + plot. I hope you’re enjoying it so far and feel free to leave constructive criticism. Thank you, -M


	3. future reference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The masked figure from the Cantina may not be quite what Maeda bargained for.

Maeda had no idea who Kylo Ren was. But judging on the gasps coming from the other girls, she had no idea what to expect. 

She was glued to the bed, paralyzed with fear. 

“I-I...you have three minutes” the voice stuttered as the door closed. 

“OH. MY. STARS” one of the girls began shrieking as soon as the door slammed shut. 

“I cannot believe this is fucking happening” the other girl said. 

“We are so hearing all about it later” they sang in unison. 

“W-what?” Maeda asked, breathless. 

The girls quickly threw a metallic silver teddy and matching choker on her. They helped her slip back into her black heels and black robe and knocked on the door for her. 

The door flew open and another storm trooper grabbed Maeda’s arm and began marching her down the hallway. She turned to look back into the room and saw An’ya glaring at her as the door closed. 

To her relief, the hallways were mostly empty. It must have been pretty late, she thought. She tried not to think about what she was about to do. Even though the girls seemed excited for her, she was uncertain. She thought maybe she’d just think about the masked figure from the cantina...

Another set of hydraulic doors, but this time the storm trooper left her before they opened. 

In the doorway was...no one. 

Maeda almost turned around to leave.

“come in” a familiar low voice finally called. 

She stepped into the room. It was a bright white in stark contrast to the rest of the ship. It was neat, organized, and minimalist. 

She nearly gasped as her eyes met him. The figure. Though intimidated, she could suddenly feel herself getting excited. 

Am i really about to have sex with the man i just masturbated to? She thought, gazing at him. 

“No” he said out loud. 

She blushed, shocked. 

“I can hear you. Your thoughts. Just for future reference” he said matter-of-factly. 

Her mind gave her no choice but to ignore this, the events of the day proving too much for her. She tried to push the horrific scene of earlier from her mind and remember just him. Just his scent. Just his height. Just his care. Again, she found herself staring up at him, speechless. 

But, this time she was feeling a bit braver. 

“Then why have you called me here?”

There was a silence. No emotion could be garnered from behind his mask and Maeda wished she never said anything. 

To this, he merely cocked his head and slowly walked around her, scanning her body up and down. 

“Poor girl. You belonged to someone and they left you” he said after a while, almost mockingly. 

“they did it to help me” she replied, still keeping faith in her master.

“and yet, they didn’t think to brand you. They must not have wanted you” he continued. 

He was scared, Maeda thought, that’s why he left. She could feel tears welling up again as she massaged her blank wrist.

“You don’t want that to happen again do you?” 

Maeda collected herself, and nodded as she met his gaze. 

“So be a good girl”

Finally, he patted her head and backed away as he began to unzip his pants. She licked her lips in anticipation. Despite him almost making her cry, she was turned on by the way he talked to her. 

“On your knees” he commanded. 

She obeyed and watched as he unleashed his throbbing member. It was so big, she thought. She wondered if it would even fit in her mouth. Nonetheless, he pulled her hair tightly and angled her mouth towards his dripping cock. 

He let her run her tongue over the tip a few times before shoving it down her throat, establishing complete dominance over her. She gagged and gasped as he thrusted in her repeatedly. He was letting out small grunts through his mask and Maeda felt herself dripping. She loved hearing the masked figure like this. She reached down and began rubbing herself. 

Suddenly, he pulled away and crouched, wrapping his gloved hand around her tender throat. 

“I didn’t tell you to do that” he spat. 

She nodded as he let her go. 

This is only making me more excited, she thought. 

He cocked his head again, considering her for a moment, and slipped a gloved finger into her mouth. She curled her tongue around the harsh leather and moaned. He pulled out, and shoved his hardened cock back into her mouth. 

“Fuck” he grunted. 

And after a few more hard thrusts, he pulled out and came all over her face. 

Despite not being touched, Maeda saw stars and felt sweat drenching her mesh robe. 

Both of them gasping, he left and returned with a towel. She sat down on the ground which promoted him to do the same as he handed it to her. Despite his treatment of her, she somehow wasn’t shocked by this moment of tenderness. 

In the silence, with him watching her like she was prey, she could hear something. She could hear something as if it was coming from inside her own mind. Somehow, she could hear him. 

she’s beautiful, I don’t even know her name, he thought. 

She looked at him and blushed. Though confused by the newfound voice in her head, her physical desire overwhelmed her. 

He stared at her a moment more, allowing their tender eye contact to linger. 

Then, he stood up. 

“You may go now” he said, disregarding her. 

“That’s it?” She whined unrestrictedly. She was disappointed. And wasn’t afraid to let him know. 

He didn’t reply. 

She walked towards the door and waited for the storm trooper to come back and get her. The heat of the moment was gone. She felt disappointed, upset, confused. Though, her bravery returned for a moment. 

“Its Maeda. For future reference” she growled. 

He turned around. This time, she didn’t regret opening her mouth. 

“Well, Maeda. I know you’re living with a few of our girls right now. But what you don’t know, is there’s quite a few whores working for us. I’d like to pick one for myself, make her mine. If you’d like to remain in the running I suggest you be good” he said. 

The silence between them was deafening. Maeda didn’t know what to say. He sensed the awkwardness. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow” he followed, a hundred times softer than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha finally smut. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for the support -M


	4. the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeda faces disappointment and learns a bit more about her new roommate An’ya

The next few days were a blur for Maeda. She spent most of her free time laying in bed, unhappy. She realized she must have been depressed, either because of the loss of her old life or the fact that Kylo Ren never requested her presence the following night. 

She spent those few nights after their meeting sucking and fucking various generals and storm troopers, as did the other girls. They talked about it in passing. Everyone tried hard to make her feel welcome. She just couldn’t shake the thought of Kylo Ren. She touched herself to the thought of him every night after finishing off the inexperienced men of the first order, wondering what she did wrong, why he didn’t want to see her again. 

Most of all, she mulled over his words. How he was looking for a sex slave to make his. Only his. How she feared he might of found one. 

“Hey girl. The fucks’s wrong with you?” One of the girls asked affectionately as Maeda laid in her unclean bed. 

She had come to know her as Juno. 

“I don’t want to talk about it” Maeda replied, unsure of what else to say. 

“Yes, you do” Juno asserted, “we have to stick together”. 

Maeda sat up as Juno and the other girl, Nomi, sat on either side of her.

Maeda felt warmed by the gesture. She never had friends before, and instantly regretted the few days of giving them cold shoulder. 

“uhhhm...so, you never told us about your night with Kylo Ren?” Nomi smiled, sensing the positive shift in Maeda. 

“Oh yeah! How was it?” Juno asked, excitedly. 

“There’s not much to tell” she smiled, giggling. 

She wracked her mind for something interesting to say. 

“I sucked his dick. It was great but he was so....aggressive....dominating” she explained with wonder. 

The other girls were hanging on her every word. 

“But he was also...tender?” she thought of her next words carefully, “he called me beautiful”. 

Okay, she knew he didn’t actually call her beautiful. But, she couldn’t help but give credence to the persistent voice in the back of her mind. 

The girls looked at her, mouths agape. 

“Fuck....” Juno snorted. 

Nomi took Maeda’s hands in hers. 

“He might make you his.....his girl” she said with wonder. 

Maeda laughed, pulling away. 

“Maybe. But he never requested me again” Maeda said, suddenly choked up. 

The two girls silently comforted their new friend as tears rolled down her cheeks. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw An’ya roll her eyes and crawl out of bed. 

“Can we stop with the fucking powwow? Some of us are trying to sleep” she growled as she smashed her fist into the controls of the huge door, leaving the room in a huff. 

The door slammed with a rumble, making the room shake in a way that gave Maeda chills. 

“Where is she going?” Juno asked immaturely, her face scrunched up at the door. 

“Don’t worry about her. She’s been through...well...let’s just say she does not like Kylo Ren talk” Nomi explained reassuringly.

Maeda sat up straight, her interest piqued. 

“Why?” She gasped. 

Nomi and Juno looked at each other. 

“She didn’t always live here with us. Before, she was Ren’s girl” Nomi explained. 

Maeda could feel her heart drop to her ass. 

“She was that bitch. And I mean THAT bitch” Juno explained, “she always looked immaculate, mean, calculated. Dressed in expensive clothes from the first order’s richest allies. Making diplomatic appearances, dinner parties, even directing raids. She was Ren’s girl, through and through. They were a power couple. And now....”

She swallowed. 

“we don’t know what happened. They just broke up. Now An’ya’s here and she’s...” Nomi stuttered. 

“A massive bitch” growled Juno. 

Maeda felt like shit. She wished Kylo had never fucked her throat that night. She wished An’ya never left the room. 

“I...I need to go find her” Maeda said, leaping out of the room before someone could stop her. 

“Wait!” The girls cried, but it was too late. Maeda was gone. 

She tiptoed through the hallway independently, past the point of needing a storm trooper to guide her around. She learned quickly that sex slaves were given a bit of freedom on the ship. For the most part, there was no way for them to escape, and not much reason to. 

She found An’ya alone in the dimly lit food court. Maeda could make out empty shot glasses and a barely touched tray of mush in front of her. 

“An’ya?” 

There was no reply. 

She crept up to the girl and sat next to her. An’ya didn’t move. She didn’t do anything. 

“You don’t have to say anything. The girls told me...” Maeda began. 

An’ya said nothing. 

“I don’t know what you want me to do, An’ya. It’s not like I can say no to him, right?” Maeda reasoned. 

An’ya said nothing. 

“Look, this is war. And we are sex slaves. We can’t blame each other for the actions of the men. We need to look out for each other, An’ya” Maeda touched her hand gently. 

Finally, An’ya turned to her with tears in her eyes. 

“When he requests you again — And don’t worry, he will — please ask him to talk to me. Please. Just to talk” the broken girl begged. 

Maeda smiled. 

“I will” 

An’ya’s face was about to twist into a smile when a certain monotone voice suddenly called from the doorway. 

“Kylo Ren has requested the presence of Maeda” 

An’ya’s hand slipped out of Maeda’s as the excited girl looked down and scattered out of the room. 

Before she left, though, she turned to take in An’ya, alone and beautiful in the food court, one last time. Her eyes casting a silent prayer on the broken girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens! Tell me honestly how you feel about An’ya, are you interested in her subplot? Thank you for reading -M <3


	5. bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeda and Kylo have a great night together. But how will he respond to her prying questions? (Trigger warning: physical abuse)

Maeda trembled slightly as she made the familiar walk towards Kylo’s quarters. It was in a desolate part of the ship, free from droids and storm troopers. She liked the privacy, as going for a quick fuck had become a bit of a walk of shame for her. 

She felt the cool breeze from inside his room, as the door opened and his familiar voice called out to her. 

“Come in”

The sound of his low voice sent chills down her spine. He wasn’t going to get away with just throat fucking her tonight, she decided. She was determined to fuck him despite how sad he was making her feel. 

She stepped into the room, wearing nothing but a short red velvet dress that rode up her ass. He stood in the middle of his room, clad in his typical uniform and mask.

Again, no emotion could be read from him causing Maeda to realize how much she despised that thing on his face. She wanted to be his. And that included knowing his face. Still, fear replaced the sadness in Maeda’s stomach at the sight of him. 

“You’re afraid of me” he said, slicing the tension. 

Maeda turned from him, embarrassed. 

“I’m being hunted by a creature in a mask” she spat, looking back at him bashfully. 

He back away. 

“Come here” he replied softly, sitting on the edge of his bed. 

She walked until she was about three inches in front of the masked man, before he grabbed her and pulled her aggressively into his lap. 

So close to him, electricity sparked through her entire body. She was shocked by the sudden gesture. His warmth drove her crazy. She could feel his heart racing in his own chest. 

He lifted his hands to his mask and undid the latch, sliding it completely off. 

Maeda raised her hand to her mouth at the sight of him. He was gorgeous. He had messy black hair almost as wild as he was, soulful brown eyes, and an asymmetrical face that was somehow all the more beautiful. His jagged features reflected the nature of his spirit. He was passionate, aggressive, and somehow...kind. 

Too embarrassed to say this, she tried to think it as loud as possible, hoping he’d somehow understand. 

She reached up to cup his face with her hand. 

He rolled over, pulling her with him until she was straddling his lap. 

He lowered her head down to his and pressed his perfect lips into hers. 

She completely rested on him, moaning into his kiss and grinding on his hardening member to let him know how much she wanted him. 

“Bad girl” he smirked, grabbing her neck. 

Her clit throbbed at his remark and she only rubbed herself faster on his erection. 

“I said bad girl” he growled, grabbing her neck harder. 

He rolled on top of her and slammed her against the bed, holding her hands above her head. 

His tone had changed. Was he angry?, she wondered. 

Almost as if to answer her question, he ripped her dress right off her body, exposing her tits and most of her stomach. 

He cupped one with his hand, eliciting a moan from her. 

Unlike the other guys she’d been with, she wanted him. She wanted him bad. She wrestled her hands from his grip and attempted to explore his body through his clothes. 

In response, he delivered a sharp slap to her vulva. Maeda yelped. 

“Bad girls don’t get to touch me” he said. 

He paused. She stared at him in a mix of pleasure and fear awaiting his next move. He extended his arm to the side, beckoning his lightsaber to enter his hand.   
Maeda visibly cringed at the sight of it, remembering the slaughter that occurred at the cantina. 

“I wasn’t gonna turn it on...” he assured, almost comically. 

Making slow movements, he glided the cool metal of the lightsaber up and down her slit, collecting her wetness. 

Maeda gasped at the sensation, she had never felt anything like it. 

Due to the movement and Kylo’s careless toying with her chest, she was a moaning mess. She wanted so badly for something, anything, to fill her. 

“Say it, whore. Say you want my lightsaber inside you. Say it” he teased. 

“I-I- I want it in me...please” she whispered, embarrassed. 

That must have been good enough for him, because he shoved the saber inside of her cunt, completely stretching her out. 

She screamed, the cold metal hurting her tender walls. After a few more gentler thrusts, the pain melted into pleasure and she screamed a mix of profanities and his name, begging for more. 

His own breathing became more rapid, too. He massaged his length through his pants watching Maeda moan for him. 

After a while, she felt her orgasm building within her, and reached down to touch her ignored clit. 

He slapped her hand away, not bothering to reprimand her. Instead, he used his own thumb to attack her sensitive nub. 

This was it for Maeda, and she screamed unrestrictedly with pleasure, finally orgasming. 

Both of their breathing slowed and he removed his lightsaber from her bruised cunt. 

She watched as he carried it to the table it came from, thinking there was something so domestic about it. Watching him put a personal item back in its proper place, like he was tidying up. She tried not to think about how badly she wanted that dynamic. To be his. 

He then picked up his mask and moved it to a display near the table. Good riddance, Maeda thought. 

“You’re still here?” He asked coldly. 

Her heart dropped. 

“I’ll leave if you want me to” she said, standing up slowly. 

He turned to face her, and cocked his head in his usual way. 

He sat back down on the bed. 

“Or don’t leave” he offered, handing her a glass of water.

She climbed back on and the two sat in silence next to each other for a bit. Maeda tried her best to think of how much she was enjoying this, realizing maybe they didn’t even need words. 

There was something else on her mind, though. An’ya. She thought this would be a topic better discussed out loud. 

“Can I ask you something?” She asked, nervous. 

He hesitated.

“Yes”

She cleared her throat. 

“There’s this girl in my living quarters...she wanted me to ask you...if you would talk to her...” she began. 

He swallowed. 

“All the whores want to talk to me”

She felt herself blush. 

“yes, but, this is different” she took a deep breath, suddenly afraid. 

“It’s An’ya” 

As soon as the words left her mouth, there was a shift in the room. As if every tender moment they shared was erased. 

Maeda watched in horror as Kylo’s fists balled up and he began visibly shaking in anger. 

He stood up and struck her hard across the face. The glass of water fell to the ground and shattered. 

She gasped as blood filled her mouth, the sting in her cheek causing her to cry. 

“Don’t you mention that bitch ever again” he spat, walking away. 

She didn’t respond. She sat on the bed shocked, afraid, and betrayed. 

After a moment, he turned around. 

“Why are you still here?” He growled. 

Afraid, she ran out of the room. Not caring that her vagina was bruised and beaten. Not caring that her dress was torn. Not caring that blood and tears were dripping from her face. She ran out of the room and through the empty hallway, all the way back to her quarters. 

When she got back, it was dark and empty. All the girls were out on duty. 

Alone, she threw herself on the bed and sobbed until she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I *greatly* enjoyed writing this chapter. Let me know what you think, do you prefer abusive Kylo or nice Kylo? Thank you, -M


	6. gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo may not be the best conversationalist, but maybe his small doses of unconventional compassion are enough to keep Maeda interested...unless another guy catches her attention.

The morning after, she awoke when it was still dark to the sound of Juno and Nomi quietly snoring. An’ya was still not back. 

She tiptoed past the girls and into the bathroom to asses the damage, although realizing she could barely walk on the way. 

Her face was certainly intensely bruised, and the inside of her mouth was ripped, but there was no injury that wouldn’t heal on its own in a few days. 

She decided from then on she fell. 

She slipped into a grey sweater and leggings, perhaps the most conservative outfit she had the option of borrowing from the other girls, and left for the food court. 

In the cold morning air, the halls seemed as dull and muted as she felt. Usually abuzz with activity, especially in her wing, everyone seemed tired. The men barely regarded her, and when they did make eye contact with her, they looked down quickly. She wanted as many men to see her distorted, broken face as possible, hoping no one would request her presence that night. Or ever again, really. 

Finally reaching the food court, she realized she had no appetite. She sat alone, a few tables away from off duty engineers and technicians laughing together. 

She secretly wished someone would come sit next to her. An’ya, Juno, Nomi....she couldn’t help but want Kylo to come in, too. She wanted him to hold her close and let her cry into his chest. She wanted him to apologize and kiss her broken face. She wanted...

“Maeda” 

It was a storm trooper. She turned around and watched as the white armored man dropped a brown package in front of her. 

She looked up at the technicians and decided she could open it in front of them, they weren’t paying attention to her anyway.

Tearing away the brown paper, Maeda revealed a folded velvet dress, similar to the one that was ruined last night. Underneath, was a single piece of grey card stock, reading in cursive:

“I’m sorry”.

Her desire to eat returned as she pushed the package to the side and went up to the counter to grab food. 

•••

“Damn girl” Juno gasped, watching Maeda’s reflection in the mirror. 

It was much later, and Maeda was trying on Kylo’s gift in front of Juno and Nomi. An’ya was still not back. 

“I cannot believe he’s already buying you stuff” Nomi said, petting Maeda’s hair. 

She had intentionally omitted the card stock note in sharing her triumph with her friends. 

“Actually, I can believe it” Juno smiled, “you’re a beautiful person” 

The girls talked again for hours, eventually moving to the bar on the ship where they communed with some of the higher ranking men. 

Maeda felt suddenly shy around the guys, overthinking the bruise on her right cheek. She just watched from a distance as Juno and Nomi flirted their way around the first order like it was second nature. 

“Rough night?” A heavily accented voice asked from behind her. 

She spun around in her seat. It was a young man, shorter than Kylo but still much taller than her. He was ginger and pale. Maeda thought he was very attractive. 

Thrown off guard, she did nothing but nod dumbly. 

“Armitage” he said, extending his hand. 

She took it. 

“Maeda” she replied, smiling. 

She let herself stare at him for a bit too long while that familiar voice in the back of her head piped up again. 

She’s perfect, Armitage thought. 

Maeda somehow heard. 

She blushed and looked down. She recalled how she paraded her bruised face around the hallway hours earlier, hoping it would prevent men from talking to her. Now, she realized the attention may be just what she needed. 

She met his gaze and swore she saw him blushing, but it was hard to tell because he already had a pink complexion. She was unsure of what to do or say next. 

She gasped as Juno’s hand slammed suddenly down on her shoulder. 

“We’re leaving now” she said, pulling her away. 

Maeda looked at Armitage as Juno pulled her out of the room. 

“Sorry” she mouthed to him. 

He just nodded, smiling and lifting his drink to his mouth. 

•••

Back at the room, the girls made a disheartening discovery. An’ya was still not back. The cushy pillows and blankets on her bed were gone. The paper clippings hanging above it were gone, too. The personal items thrown under and around her bed were missing. It was like she was never there. 

Juno and Nomi looked at each other while tears welled up in Maeda’s eyes. 

For some reason, she felt like An’ya was gone because of her. 

“Look, Maeda. This happens sometimes...” Nomi said as reassuringly as possible.

She looked at Juno desperate for more words. 

“Yeah, yeah. Girls come and go. It comes with the territory” Juno added. 

Maeda realized she’d have to accept this answer, and crawled into her bed, prompting the other two to do the same. 

She didn’t think much before she fell asleep that night, only about An’ya, and how she regretted saying anything to Kylo about her. She hated Kylo Ren.

About 30 minutes later, the doors flew open. 

“Maeda’s presence has been requested by Armitage Hux” the voice reported.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot thickens!! I hope y’all like Hux because you’re about to be seeing a lot of him ;) - M


	7. confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Maeda find themselves in an interesting altercation with Kylo. How will Kylo hold up when faced with difficult emotions? (TW: light violence)

The storm trooper walked with her until they reached the beginning of Kylo Ren’s hallway. 

“His door is the one after Ren’s” he said coldly, turning to leave. 

Maeda felt afraid walking down the familiar hall, cringing as she passed Ren’s room. As if he would somehow jump out and get her. 

She stood in front of Armitage’s door and knocked. 

The door slid open, revealing another clean white room. Though, this one had quite a few more personal effects strewn about than Kylo’s. Her eyes locked on the ginger man sitting on his bed in grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt. 

For the first time, she felt overdressed in her velvet dress. 

“Hello, sweetness” he addressed her kindly, standing up. 

She felt a warmness spreading in her chest as he came up to her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. 

She released herself into his arms, allowing him to completely consume her in his kiss. 

He pulled away, and put a hand on her bruised cheek, staring at her with kind eyes. 

“I know Ren did this to you” he whispered. 

Tears streamed wildly down her face. 

“How?” 

He wiped a few tears away before walking to the eastern wall of the room. 

Confused, Maeda watched him. 

He lifted his fist and knocked on the wall. In response, there was a softer knock from the other side shortly after. 

“These walls are very thin” he admitted, turning to her. 

Embarrassment spread across Maeda’s face and she fell to the ground, crying even harder. 

He rushed to her side and put his hand on her back. 

“Hey, hey, look” he said nervously, tilting her head up to meet her gaze. 

“You’re angry at him...he hurt you....but, he hurt me too...I’m also mad” he explained, petting her. 

“Really?” Maeda looked up at him, curious.

“Yes” he said, pulling her into another kiss. 

He lifted her up and she wrapped his legs around him. He carried her across the room, their mouths interlocked the entire time. 

He pressed his body against hers, pinning her against the shared wall.

“So, sweetness” he panted, “we’d both have something to gain from taking advantage of his jealousy” 

A mischievous smile spread across her face and she nodded rapidly. 

Armitage released her onto the ground and began feeling her up. 

She was already gasping softly at the gentle touches. 

He rubbed her gently between her legs, focusing on her clit. 

“So wet already” he cooed. 

He slipped his fingers inside her, causing her to let out a loud moan. She made sure to be loud, to put on a show. 

He peppered kisses across her neck, biting it gently. 

“I want you, Armitage” she gasped, touching his body through his clothes. 

He flipped her around, causing her face to press up against the shared wall. He undid his pants and pulled out his hardened cock. He then pulled her dress over her perfect ass and rubbed his cock up and down her slit. 

In one hard motion, he slammed his cock into her cunt, making her scream. He grabbed her hair in one hand and pressed his other against the wall for leverage. 

She was in pure ecstasy as he pounded her, rolling his hips in a way to make her feel as good as possible. She was determined to make Kylo pay for the way he treated her, and to enjoy herself in the process. 

She screamed his name as loud as she reasonably could, directing her moans towards the wall. 

He also joined in, grunting a mix of “fuck” and “you feel so good” at her, which only made her feel all the more better.

After the two started to feel their orgasms building, the door flew open. 

Panicked, they jumped away from each other and scrambled to cover themselves. 

Maeda couldn’t believe what she was seeing, internally cursing herself for expecting this to have no consequences. 

Kylo Ren, in a black sweater and black pants entered the room, a look of fury on his face. 

The tension in the air was thick enough to see. 

Any level of protection from Kylo Maeda felt around Armitage dissipated as she saw how terrified he looked. 

Her eyes grew wide as she watched Kylo approach Armitage, standing inches from his face. He glanced at her, then fiercely stared into Kylo’s eyes, his composure regained. 

Swiftly, Kylo smacked him across the face, noticeably way harder than he had hit Maeda. Armitage was on his knees, spitting blood as she watched in horror. 

No one bothered to speak. 

Wordlessly, Kylo grabbed Maeda by her hair, causing her to yelp. 

“What the fuck am I going to do with you?” he growled, throwing her back on the ground. 

Although scared, Maeda couldn’t deny she was happy to see him, relieved even. Now that she knew what Kylo sounded like when he was truly angry, she realized this wasn’t rage. It was violent, chaotic...but playful, nonetheless. 

He stood over her and pulled out his hardened cock, shoving in into her cunt with full force. It slipped in easily as she was already wet with her own fluids and Armitage’s precum. 

Maeda bit her lip, drawing blood to stop herself from screaming. She was filled with a mix of pleasure and shock. Part of her was so happy to be with him again, to hear his voice, to take in his scent. But she was also shocked. Shocked he was taking her right there, on the floor of another man’s room, right in front of him. I guess, she supposed, he was doing what they just did to him.

Maeda made eye contact with Armitage. He had regained his composure and was sitting there, breathlessly watching. 

“You want to join, Hux?” Kylo grunted, as if he read her mind. 

Armitage looked at him and then at her, searching for signs of permission from Maeda that Kylo would never care to find.

Maeda nodded eagerly, this was a game to her. 

He got up slowly and pulled his hardening cock back out. He stroked her hair a few times as he put his member in her mouth.

Maeda whined as she was pounded from both ends, loving the attention. After a while, both men exploded inside of her, grunting. 

As both men came down from their climaxes, there was an awkward silence. 

Finally, Armitage spoke up. 

“Sir...”

“We’ll talk later” Kylo responded, still panting “I have something I need to deal with” 

He grabbed Maeda by her arm and pulled her up. He pushed her in front of him implying she had to leave with him. 

“thank you for your time” Armitage said breathlessly as the duo left his room. 

•••

Alone in the hallway, the two didn’t speak. But Maeda could feel Kylo’s eyes burning through her. 

It wasn’t until they were completely alone in his room that he pushed her down and yelled 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Maeda swallowed. This was different from before. This was anger. 

After the brief moment of lust, her feelings of resentment returned to her as well as her bravery. She stood up. 

“No. Where the fuck is An’ya?” she yelled. 

He didn’t answer. 

“Tell me” she yelled louder. 

He began to shake again before taking a deep breath. 

“There was a problem. I got rid of the problem” he explained through gritted teeth, “you should be grateful”.

Maeda swallowed hard. 

“Now, answer my question. What the fuck is wrong with you?” He restated, clearly aggravated. 

Maeda saw red. 

“No Kylo, what the fuck is wrong with you? You hit me, you hit him. I’ve cried so much over you. And An’ya...oh...I don’t even know what you’ve done with her. Why the fuck can’t you control yourself?” She screamed. 

He was clearly taken aback, as he just stared at her, looking defeated. 

“I apologized for hitting you” his voice began shaking. What more do you want from me?” 

Maeda felt guilt rising in her. He did apologize, she remembered. 

“And An’ya, you don’t know anything about her, about us. You don’t know...” He continued, his voice cracking. 

He was right. 

“And why can’t I control myself? Well, I don’t fucking know!” He yelled, sinking to the floor.

Maeda’s face burned with shame as the powerful, intimidating man broke down in front of her. 

“I don’t know” he sobbed again. 

Still scared, she crouched down on the ground next to him. 

“Kylo, I’m sorry” she began. “But I’m just a slave, at the end of the day. I’m not yours...so...”

He wiped his own eyes and looked at her. He looked so vulnerable, she thought. 

“So why so you care so much?” 

At this point, he wasn’t crying anymore. To Maeda’s surprise, he actually pulled her close to him. 

“I don’t know” he said, “I think...I think I just need you” 

Maeda’s heart jumped. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. 

Neither of them said another word. He just held her, her face in the crook of his neck and his hands on her back. They both were in the wrong, nothing more could be said. 

“I just need you” 

The words played over and over in her mind as she rose up and down against his chest with his breathing, completely relaxed into him. 

After a while, he picked her up princess style and placed her in his bed. He took the new dress off her and folded it, pulling one of his huge black shirts down over her body. He got her a drink of water and laid in bed next to her. 

Maeda felt embarrassed at her behavior earlier. She felt embarrassed for Armitage, too. Kylo wasn’t so bad, she decided. He was just a broken boy who wasn’t entirely sure how to treat people. She still wanted him. She still wanted to be his. She hoped Armitage would come to understand this about him, too. 

After a bit of silence, Maeda spoke up. 

“Kylo?” She asked. 

“Your questions are dangerous” he mumbled, clearly exhausted.

“I need to tell you something” 

He opened his eyes, his interest piqued. 

“Go on” he encouraged. 

She took a deep breath and looked into his beautiful eyes. 

“You say you can hear my thoughts. You could hear Armitage’s, too” She began. 

He nodded. 

“Sometimes...I can hear them too. I can hear people’s thoughts and...I can feel things. I feel when something bad is going to happen before it does” she looked at him, desperate for guidance. 

He just swallowed and nodded.

“Go to sleep” he finally said, rolling over. 

Maeda felt disappointed, but was too tired to fight with him anymore. She just resigned herself to lay down. And sleep consumed her and her lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I need it to be known that I LOVED writing this chapter. How do you feel about “nice” Kylo? How do you feel about Hux? Thank you for reading -M


	8. two can play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the infamously thin walls lead to Maeda overhearing something that will change her life forever.

The next morning, Maeda found herself alone in Kylo’s bed. 

She didn’t think this was unusual, and decided to take advantage of the coffee machine in the attached kitchenette. 

On her way back to the bed, she grabbed a book from the table, something about the political history of Naboo, and fingered through the pages. 

Despite her determination to have a peaceful domestic morning, she could hear a commotion through the infamously thin wall. 

Against her best judgment, she pressed her ear up to listen. 

“Force sensitive? Ren, are you out of your fucking mind?” a familiarly accented voice said.

There was no response, at least none that she could hear. 

“We need to tell Snoke about her” the voice stated. 

No response again.

“The poor whore has a right to proper training! Imagine how valuable she could be to this order, Ren. Stop thinking with your dick for just a second!” He yelled. 

Maeda pulled away, she had heard enough. They were talking about her, and she knew it. 

“Force sensitive” she repeated to herself out loud. 

Every moment of hearing the thoughts of others in her head, every moment of knowing the unknowable, it all made sense to her. 

Force sensitive people were Sith. They were Jedis. They were heroes with legacies and empire. Force sensitive people were not sex slaves, they were not whores. 

As guilty as she felt for thinking of her this way, she realized An’ya was wrong. She was special. 

And despite all they’d been through together, Kylo seemed determined to keep this from her. 

He wasn’t nice, Maeda reasoned with herself. She couldn’t bring herself to deem him a bad person. She just decided he wasn’t very nice. 

It was okay, she thought. Two could play at that game. 

Invigorated with a newfound confidence, she put her dress back on and left, taking his shirt with her. 

Let him return to an empty room, she thought. Let him be misled. Let him know disappointment for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a break from posting yesterday which I think has established that Sundays are my day off. I have really enjoyed this writing process so far and I don’t want to make it a chore for myself, so I think a bit of pacing is necessary. Anyway, this is a short and sweet chapter that really marks a turning point for our protagonist. Shit’s about to hit the fan. And as always, thank you for reading -M


	9. Juno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a heartfelt goodbye to a friend

On the walk back to her room, Maeda maintained her smugness as she ran into other staff members, her heels clicking against the linoleum floor. She knew they were looking at her, she was relishing the attention. She was no longer embarrassed or afraid. 

She did, however, wonder what the fuck she was going to tell Nomi and Juno, as visions of what happened last night flashed through her mind. 

As the doors opened, it became apparent Juno was the only one there. She was sitting at one of the mirrors, maintaining her curly hair. 

“Oh my stars, I was so worried about you” Juno said with a laugh, turning around. 

“Worried?” Maeda asked. 

Juno gestured towards her bruised face. 

“Oh” Maeda swallowed. 

The two girls stood in silence, staring at each other. 

“Where’s Nomi?” Maeda finally spoke. 

“Oh! She’s fine, she just left to grab food” Juno remarked, glad to have something to talk about. 

Maeda smiled. 

“Is that his shirt?” she added. 

Maeda held it up, poking fun at how comically large it was in her hands.

Juno gave a weak smile. 

“So...everything’s going well between you two?” She sighed, sitting down on her bed. 

Maeda thought carefully about her words. 

“well. I don’t know exactly” she admitted. 

“This is all so new to me, I hardly know what’s going on” she sat next to her. 

Juno began to stroke her hand. 

“I know...” she said, quietly. 

Maeda trembled as she relaxed into Juno’s touch. She was breathless. She realized how many people in her life handled her so carefully. And yet, she only wanted Kylo...only him. 

Maybe, she thought. Maybe she’d give this a try, though. 

“you know, Maeda” Juno began. 

She swallowed. 

“I really....enjoy having you around” her voice cracked, but in the darkness of the room it was too hard to tell if she was crying. 

Maeda didn’t respond, she just turned to her and pulled her into a kiss.

The two backed away, breathless. 

Juno pulled her in again, this time, a much longer kiss. 

Then, Maeda could hear it, Juno’s thoughts. 

Please, please don’t let anyone take her, she thought. 

Not only did the sentiment warm Maeda, it made her suddenly remember what she learned that morning. 

“Wait” she gasped, pulling away, “wait Juno, stop” 

Juno instantly jumped away from her. 

“I’m so sorry...” she began, embarrassed. 

“No, Juno” Maeda assured her, smiling. “I have to tell you something” 

Juno’s confidence returned. 

“What is it?” She asked, breathless. 

Maeda didn’t hesitate. 

“I’m force sensitive” 

Juno didn’t respond, she just shook her head.

“I’m serious, Juno. I overheard Ren talking about it this morning. I can hear your thoughts, Juno. I’m force sensitive!” She elaborated, nervous. 

“Wow...” Juno gasped. “That’s so great for you. I mean, ha. You’re never gonna have to live this life again” she added, tears building in her eyes. 

Maeda felt her blood pressure rising, realizing the implications of this for the first time. 

“What do you mean?” She asked dumbly. 

“Well...I cant think of many force sensitive sex slaves” Juno said matter-of-factly. 

Suddenly, the doors flew open and Nomi entered with a bag of food in hand. 

“Nomi!” Juno exclaimed.

“Huh?” The girl replied. 

Juno and Maeda looked at each other. 

“I’m force sensitive” Maeda stated. She was beaming.

“Oh...my stars” Nomi said, dropping the bag. 

She ran up and tackled the two girls, hugging them. 

The three laughed. 

“You aren’t playing me right now?” She asked. 

Maeda shook her head no. 

“Oh my stars, Mae” Nomi repeated.   
“You don’t think that’s why there was a bounty out for you?” 

Maeda gasped, nodding. 

She was about to speak out, before the door opened again. A storm trooper was standing there. 

“Maeda. Gather your things, and come with me” he spoke monotonously. 

The three girls looked at each other, full of fear. 

“3 minutes” he said as the door closed in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is 1/2 filled 1/2 necessary and I honestly just wanted to write something calmer so here this. -M


	10. no backward glances part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeda has an unusual encounter with Kylo and an even weirder one with Snoke

With a drawstring on her back containing nothing but a few outfits, Kylo’s shirt, a few cosmetics, and a blanket, Maeda walked through the cold dark hallway with the storm trooper. 

She hugged her pillow close to her chest as they walked, looking down dumbly. 

Her mind raced with a million thoughts. Was she being kicked off? Was she simply being moved to another room? 

Was she going where An’ya was? She trembled at the thought. 

She secretly wished they’d turn down Kylo’s hallway, at least he would be there. 

But as they approached it, they kept going until they reached a much larger corridor. 

“I’m not authorized to proceed any farther” the trooper said, “but you know where you’re going”

Maeda shook her head. 

Suddenly, a tall man dressed similarly to Kylo appeared in one of the doorways. He was brandishing a massive weapon that Maeda didn’t recognize. Fear spread across her chest. 

“I can take her from here” he said blankly. 

The storm trooper nodded and walked away. 

The man grabbed her hand and began marching her down the corridor. 

They paced in silence. 

“I’m Cardo” he said, attempting to make the situation less awkward. 

Maeda introduced herself, but was too deep in anxiety to even remember his name. 

“where are we going?” She asked nervously. 

He hesitated. 

“The throne room. To see Master Ren”. He said. 

A bit of relief filled her at the sound of his name, though she still had no idea what to expect.

The doors to the throne room were massive, Maeda had never seen anything like it before. They opened with a whine. 

Maeda gasped when she saw the inside. The room was red and huge, very different than the rest of the ship, and much colder. All of the walls were windows revealing the star speckled sky. Sure enough, there was a red throne in the middle of it, where sat Kylo Ren, in his uniform and mask. 

She turned around to the man for more direction, but he wasn’t there anymore. Without glancing behind again, she took a deep breath and stepped into the circular room. 

“Come here” he said coldly. 

Her small feet pattered against the floor as she scurried up to him. 

She stopped 5 feet in front of him and stared, afraid. 

“No” he growled, “I said come here”

Nervously, she got closer, until she was looking right into his mask, his knee between her legs. He put his hands on her waist. 

Being this close to him, her heart melted. She remembered how much she wanted him and tried to push the fear from her mind. But, her thoughts on her peculiar situation were paramount.

“Why am I here?” She asked blankly, regaining her composure. 

She sensed a small laugh from beneath the mask. 

“you’re going to meet our Supreme Leader” he explained, “he’s interested in you, because with you... the force is strong” 

Maeda’s whole body tingled at the sound of him admitting it. 

Her arrogance returned to her. 

“how long have you known?” She asked awkwardly. 

He turned away from her, slight shame rising in him. 

“I’ve always known” 

Her jaw dropped. She wondered why he would hide this from her. Perhaps, she figured, he wanted to keep her submissive, a slave, for longer. 

“you have explaining to do, too” he growled suddenly, standing up. 

She swallowed. 

“What happened this morning?” He followed, walking to the window. 

Maeda followed him, wracking her mind for something to say.

“I figured you’d want me gone” she stated dumbly, standing next to him. This was only half true. 

there was a silence.

“You’re so fucking bad” he finally spoke, his tone much different “what am I going to do with you?” 

She felt heat rushing between her legs at his words. She had done it to tease him, she thought, intending for him to hear. Sensing this, he bent down and stroked her core. 

“you’re such a fucking whore” he said, pushing her panties to the side underneath her dress.

She winced as he slipped a gloved finger inside her, the leather burning her delicate walls. 

He rhythmically pumped his fingers in and out of her as she tried not to scream, afraid of someone hearing. 

“Moan for me” he commanded. 

“Won’t someone hear?” She breathed, confused. 

“Let them. Let them know what a fucking slut you are” he growled, raising his thumb to rub her clit. 

shocked by his rapid motions, she couldn’t hold back as she moaned a mix of profanities and his name. 

“That’s it. Let everyone know who you fucking belong to” 

She screamed his name even louder. She reached for his mask, trying lazily to remove it. 

He pulled out abruptly, causing her whimper. 

“Bad girls don’t get to see me, remember?” He cooed, slapping her cunt. 

She nodded, breathless and resumed. She threw her head into his shoulder, feeling her orgasm building inside her. 

Just then, a blue projection flashed through the room. Maeda gasped, pushing Kylo away as she realized it was a person, albeit a very distorted and deformed person. She had never seen anyone who looked like that before. 

Kylo rushed in front of the projected man and kneeled, his head down. This solidified Maeda’s fear — the supreme leader had just walked in on Kylo finger blasting her. So much for first impressions, she thought. 

Feeling the heat leave her body, Maeda reluctantly rushed to do the same as Kylo, a mix of disappointment and fear in her stomach. 

There was a wordless tension as she could hear Kylo breathing. She looked over to see his helmet removed, his black hair hanging over his face. 

“should we do this at another time?” the man said sarcastically, staring at them with disgust. 

His voice was loud and booming, filling Maeda with fear.

“N-no sir” Kylo spoke. 

She was shocked to hear him address the man like this. There was something amusing about it, really, but it also reinforced her fear of the man.

He disregarding Kylo’s answer. 

“I expect too much from you” He growled. 

Kylo nodded. Maeda stared on. 

“And where is Hux?” He added, raising his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot thickens !! I loved writing this. - M

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at a fic so feel free to leave constructive criticism. If you’ve made it this far, thank you so much for reading. - M


End file.
